Behind The Stage
by Aisukii
Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old girl who longs to be in acting, but can't make the cuts for them, no matter how hard she tries. Just when all things were going down, Syaoran comes in to play a part. Full Summary at my profile. [Chapter 1 revised]
1. Star in Waiting

Hi and welcome to my fourth fic, revised 3 years later XD I got this idea when I was working behind the stage of our school play and during that time i was really into singing and who knows, maybe it would take me somewhere or something. Also during that time i was seriously crushing over this one guy, which never really worked out, but just because mine didn't doesn't mean that'll happen to sakura and syaoran! .- note: for some reason the facies i made won't show and the scene break thingies also. i guess only letters or something work so if you see this ugly thing **_cucucucucucucu_ **it's the scene break.

Oh! And don't forget to review please. ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Simple enough.

**...  
Behind The Stage**  
**Chapter 1: Star in Waiting**  
**Written by Pnaisweets  
...**

It was another gorgeous day in Tomoeda while young sixteen year old Kinomoto Sakura was staring at the wonderful view outside her window. She then went off humming a little tune she remembered from when she was little that her mother had sang to her and her older brother. She got ready for work and headed off to the school gym.

"You made it right on time, for once, Ms. Kinomoto. Can you please hand out these props to their characters? Here. They're all in this bag. Make sure you keep track of them and if you have any problems, tell me after rehearsal because I am very busy today. You got all of that? " said Terada-Sensei as soon as she walked right into those gym doors.

mumbles... "Ok.." Was all Sakura could say because then the next thing she knew, sensei was gone.

Sakura sighed.

'_Again, I have to go through this… It's such a lovely play that our class is doing this year. Very suitable for this year's theme "Romance." I tried and tried so hard to get a part in the play, any part, i didn't care, but they said I wasn't good enough for anything. I have the looks, just not the talent they say. Someday I'll show em'. Just watch me. Every morning I have to go through "do this" and "do that" from the director and the actors. Gosh, some of them can be such asses! -mimicks- "What the hell! I asked for purified water with three ice cubes in it. can't you get it right!" Sheesh.. Well I, Kinomoto Sakura, will do my very best for myself and to show everyone who thought i could get there who will be at the top." _

"Gosh, I'm freakin' pissed..." she mumbled as she went off to do her work.

"Hey. Romeo. Your Rose." She said in a monotone voice. She then took the rose and chucked it to Romeo, almost like a dart so hard that it almost stabbed him right in the heart.

"Thanks. Not in a happy mood again, ne? Hope you're feeling better Sakura-chan." Romeo said.

"Sure, sure Eriol-kun thanks for the concern. sigh, i'm sorry. i shouldn't be taking out my anger on you and the rose. it was neither of your guys' fault." Was all Sakura could say.

"Don't worry about it. Well. I better head off now. Scene six is about to start."

"Later." Sakura said.

And off she went back to handing out the props.

"Hey You! Your sword you stupid Capulet!"

"Ouch!"

"And you! Hey! Yeah you dang Montague! Get back over here!"

_Clunk_

**_cucucucucucucu_**

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you all morning! I'm so glad to see you!" Tomoyo said very happily as she found a spot by her best friend.She set her lunch aside and when she looked at Sakura, her happy face turned to a sad one.

"Oh, Sakura… It's been months and you're still unhappy. It makes me sad to see you like this. I know you love acting and you didn't get a part, but it's ok. I'm sure you'll get a part in a play someday. What those audition people said about you, they're wrong. You're a great actress. Don't let them get to you. You're my dearest friend. I don't want to see you like this. Please be happy again like you use to be? Also, even though you didn't get a part in the play, helping out with it isn't healthy for you. it's making you worse. please stop, for you and your friend's sake." Tomoyo said, looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Tomoyo… please don't cry about it. It's just that… I think it's kind of easier for you to think that I'll get a part in a play because it was easy for you to get a part in this play, you Montague." Sakura said taking a twig and pretending it's a sword pointing it at her.

"And please don't worry about me working behind stage. I'm fine, i don't think that's what's making me worse. Don't worry."

"Sakura-chan… But I'm sure that, till that day comes for you and acting to meet, you'll be definitely ready. It'll come to you someday. It's your dream. Anything can happen if you believe it, just have patience, it'll come to you. What a lovely day…" Tomoyo said softly to Sakura as she stared straight up in the beautiful, blue sky.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. I feel a bit better now." Sakura said with that smile on her face that could make anyone else around her smile along with her.

Tomoyo smiled in relief.

'_I'm so glad to see Sakura smiling that smile again. I wish there was something I can do for her to help her reach her dream, but for now, the only thing I can do is to be there for her. Don't worry Sakura. Your day will come.'_

"Hey, are you free after play rehearsal today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sorry Tomoyo, but i have to do all my homework for tonight and tomorrow night because I have work tomorrow."

"Oh, i see… What is your job anyways? You've had this job since the start of high school, but no one, not even I know what it is. " Tomoyo said while she taking a bite of her sandwich and then trying to make a cute, sad, pouting look on her face.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I can't tell you. it's just my kinda personal thing. I hope you understand, but don't worry, it's not something dangerous or bad or anything. .-"

"Alright, alright. Hey, you gonna eat that?"

**_cucucucucucucu_**

Sakura was staring at the wonderful, clear night that could be seen outside her window. The blanket of darkness outside was filled with millions of sparkling stars all winking at her and the bright, full moon with it's light shining down upon her. She stared, looking as if she could count all the stars up in that sky forever.

Sakura took a big breath of air and sighed

'_I hope something good will happen to me soon. i'm so tired of being unhappy, i just don't know how to get out of it. Let there be someone out there to help me, please.'_

**_cucucucucucucu_**

Yay. ;; End of chapter 1. I wanted to add more, but i felt like it "ended" good here. I gaurantee though that they will be longer than this one, believe me. just check out my msn space. S I couldn't find a good way to connected the second chapter to it. Boy I did a lot of revising. o.0 It sounds better, not exactly fantastic/OMG kind, but it's much better. D I did a few changes, but mostly kept the same "concept" there. lol, my writing has improved a lot in just a few years! if you ever want to see the non-revised version of this and soon-to-be others and compare, check out my website. it's not exactly up, but i'll get it up there... er- someday. it might take a while though. XD

I thought the sweets question was a good idea to have so I thought i'd keep it in there for fun for u guys. ;; so, here goes. D

the rules for the sweets question is, the first person who reviews with the right question will be the winner and will win a prize. i'm still working on the prize, but i think the prize will be... hm.. oh i know! the winner will get a chance to be IN a mini short fanfic at the end of a chapter with the ccs characters, and if i'm in a happy mood i might just put more than one winner/reviewer. D keep in mind that not all these questions will be about ccs or anime, but they could be on anything from sakura's birthday to.. i dunno, the elements of dirt. XD mwaha, well, good luck. ;;

Time for a Sweets Question: Each person in the Kinomoto family is named after a flower. What are they?

Have fun. Please don't forget to review. ;; I'm willing to take flames, advice, critiques and whatever else there is possible. i need reviews to see if this is really worth doing, plus i'm just really desperate for reviews, lol. i hope revising this doesn't delete the the reviews i already have. TT i have my fingers crossed. Till next time. Pnaisweets (Aisukii.) Don't mind me if i use more than one author name. XD

note: tears why won't show my little facies and designful scene breaks that i made! i'm sad, sorry the page breaks suck, but it's the only thing that'll let it "break."


	2. Singing In Secret

Hi! I Am SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I haven't updated in a looong time. It's been months. ;_______; I'm sorry I had to hold up that long. Well, let me explain! When I posted up this story, the schoolwork began to pile up after that because the end of the school year was coming around the corner so I had to hold up on the writing for a while. Then, when it was summertime, I had to put it on hold a little bit more for about two or so weeks because I was too busy with summer band and when that was over I started to become more lazy and lazy and lazy. @____@ And now look at what happened; I only have a month of summer left. ;______; While I was lazy I didn't have any ideas for any of the stories, but don't worry. I have some ideas now. ^^;; I couldn't find a nice Card Captor Sakura song to fit the mood for Sakura to sing at the café, but I did find a Love Hina song for her to sing which is nice. I also liked this one Love Hina song, but I couldn't find the English translation. The song that Sakura sings is a really cool song to listen to so if you wanna hear it, download it! The song's Mainichi ga O-Tenki ^^;; Well, now, Chapter 2! Enjoy and Read and Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Behind The Stage  
  
Chapter 2: Singing In Secret  
  
Written By Pink Sakura Blossom  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled while she was running to her friend who was sitting in one of the audience chairs. She was thinking last night about how she's going to be singing in public for the first time in her life and it was making her nervous. Even Tomoyo never heard her sing before or anyone else. That made her even more nervous because what if she thought that she was pretty good at singing when actually she wasn't when other people heard her?  
  
'I feel so bad for doing this to Tomoyo, but I want to make this a secret about me singing. Even if I am a good singer, I think I'll like to keep it a secret. It's just one of those special things that you like to keep for yourself, you know what I mean? Though I wish Tomoyo would be there by my side to see my very first performance, but no. Not now. I don't want her to know just yet. I'll tell her someday when the time's right.'  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan! What's up? I'm on my break right now, but it's gonna be over in a little while so It's going to have to be a short conversation." Tomoyo said from having a smile on her face to a disappointed one.  
  
When Sakura saw Tomoyo's sad face, it made her smile disappear. "Awe. Tomoyo.. Don't be sad. We'll be able to talk to each other after your rehearsal. ^^;; It's not like we're never gonna see each other again!" She said with a bright smile on her face, which made Tomoyo smile again.  
  
"You're right, Sakura. Thanks for cheering me up. -It's just that since we're working on the scenes I'm in a lot, we haven't been able to hang out, talk or anything much. But now that it's break time, we can chat! So what's been up?"  
  
"Well." Sakura said while shuffling her feet around. " You know, just the same ol', same ol' and I've been practicing singing and stuff. Also, I've been thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo said out loud. I just remembered what I was gonna tell you when you mentioned your singing! I wanted to tell you that I can't make it to see you perform because Terada-Sensei is making us rehearse some more at the same time as your performance. He said that we act so bad that we need to cram in more time to practice. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I want to be there and hear you sing and videotape, but if I do go, I can't be in the play anymore and we've worked so hard on this play for weeks. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said with a really sad and disappointed look on her face.  
  
'Yes! I'm saved!'  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo if you can't make it. Really. There's always some other time, right? And besides, you worked too hard on this play to miss a practice. Don't sweat it. ^^;;" Sakura said. She felt a bit bad because Tomoyo was sad that she couldn't make it to the performance but she was trying her best to make her friend cheer up. All that stuff she said was true - There's always next time. She's sure of that. -  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Friends are always there for each other and are considerate too. It's one of those times where these things will just have to happen. Now stop being so gloomy! I'm fine with the arrangement so don't be so sad and smile!" Sakura said with a big fat smile on her face that made Tomoyo finally smile again.  
  
"There you go.." Sakura said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Thanks for being a great friend." Tomoyo said while giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"And you too. Thank you for being my best friend. What are friends for?" Sakura said while they broke their hug.  
  
After a little bit, Tomoyo said, "Oh yeah. Before I rudely interrupted you, you said that you were thinking of something. What is it?"  
  
"Never mind! Uh. It was nothing really. Ehehe." Sakura said rather quickly.  
  
Then all of a sudden the school speakers turned on and you could hear Terada-Sensei's voice coming out from the speakers.  
  
:: Beep ::  
  
"Attention. All Scene 25 people, Break Time is over. Please report back to the main stage and quickly. I repeat. All Scene 25 people, Break Time is over. Please report back to the main stage and quickly."  
  
:: Beep ::  
  
"Well, gotta go now. I'll talk to you later. Ok Sakura? Bye!" Tomoyo said while getting up and heading off to the stage.  
  
"Ok. Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said while waving at her friend.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Alrightie. One more hour until I perform for the first time in public. Hoooee. I'm so nervous! At least I get to sing in a Café. It's small, but cozy and plus there probably isn't going to be much people there so I won't have to worry about singing to a large audience. Good thing I don't have to dress all nice. It saved myself some time. ^^;; Well, I better get going because it's show time.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto? It's your turn to perform now. Break a leg." ^.- Said Mr. Hanashiya; the owner of the Moonlight Star Café.  
  
'One of the reasons why I chose to perform at the Moonlight Star Café is because it's a really beautiful place. It has a great scenery of the ocean and when the moon is out, it's light shines down on the café and on the water, which makes it very beautiful and mysterious.'  
  
"Hai. I'm a bit nervous because this is my first time ever singing in public." Sakura said while staring at the small stage and having an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
  
"You'll be fine! People get that same feeling as you're having right now all the time. When they get on and start singing or playing, they concentrate on their music and the butterflies in their stomach go away. Also, relax! Now go. You'll be great."  
  
Sakura stopped staring at the stage and looked at Mr. Hanashiya. "Arigato. I feel a little better now. I'll do my best!"  
  
"That-a Girl!"  
  
Mr. Hanashiya walked up onto the stage and went in front of the microphone.  
  
"That was a great performance from Yaniku Makonaki on the piano. Now the next person to perform for you tonight is Sakura Kinomoto. This is her first time ever performing in public so let's give her a warm welcome. Everyone, Sakura Kinomoto." He said, clapped and walked off the stage. Sakura walked slowly up on to the stage and up to the microphone. She took a big, uneasy breath and let out all the air. She put a big, heart warming, sweet smile on and took a look around the audience.  
  
'Hey. It's not so bad being up here.'  
  
"Hi everyone. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. This is my first time to sing in public so I'm a bit nervous. Hehe. so.. yea.. The song I'll be singing tonight is Mainichi ga O-Tenki. I hope you like the song. ^^;;"  
  
  
  
Mainichi ga O-Tenki (Good Weather Everyday)  
  
Sunlight shining through the trees, That sparkling light, I feel it through my body, it's so shiny! It sends away feeling That rain and clouds never clean That warm day overflows me Lets bath in rays of sun!  
  
  
  
It's making progress steadily; Sun in that place Hold it tight! I'll be walking today, and tomorrow I'll reach that rainbow, no matter when!  
  
  
  
::Phew. My butterflies are starting to go away. This is fun!::  
  
  
  
In the evening sky, shining Stars begin to appear It looks like they were crying after storm, Softly. Open heart Will be stronger, If it cries a lot  
  
  
  
It rises, steadily! Hold me tightly, There, tomorrow I'll never give up, myself, I can't forget my passion, I want to smile!  
  
  
  
It rises, steadily! Hold tightly that sun! It's there! I'll run with rising speed, And that rainbow not too far away I'll reach it today!  
  
  
  
'Sigh. I'm finally finished. It's over. ^^;; I like singing up on stage. It's like as close as I can get to acting on stage, but I get a special feeling when I sing on-stage rather than acting. Well, I had my chance on the stage now. It's time to get off.'  
  
::Clapping:: ::whistles:: ::compliments::  
  
'Wow. they.they really like me? I feel so. special. ^^;; They're even standing up from their seats! I.I.I don't know what to say! I feel like I'm gonna cry! I have never been so good at something before. I didn't think I'd be this happy..'  
  
"Thank you. I feel so special everyone! So special that I feel like I'm gonna cry. It's just that. ::sniffle:: Whatever I do in my life wasn't as good to be praised. Thank you. I'm glad you liked that song." Sakura said with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
The audiences are all just going, "Awe.."  
  
"Hehehe." ::sniffle:: Sakura took one more look at the audience, smiled a bright smile and exited off the stage.  
  
"Wow! Mr. Hanashiya!! I love singing!! Hehe.. It makes me feel so good to sing for people who like to listen." Sakura said all giddy and jumpy.  
  
Mr. Hanashiya couldn't help but smile right along with the happy-go-lucky girl. "You know, Sakura, the people and I love your singing so much that I want you to come by and sing here at the café. Would you like to have a job here by singing?"  
  
"I'd Love To!!! Who what where when?" Sakura said frantically getting all jumpy yet again.  
  
"Hahaha. I love to see that you're happy to take the job. You can sing on every Friday nights from 8 to 8:30pm. And you can take a day off whenever you like. So, how does that sound?" Mr. Hanashiya said with a happy face on.  
  
"It sounds Perfect! I'll take it! Hehe.. I actually have a job now!" Sakura said and finally she stopped jumping up and down.  
  
"You know you've got real potential. You're so good that you can start a singing career."  
  
"You think so?" Sakura's face started to light up.  
  
"Yeah. I think you can become a star singer. You really are That good. ^.- Now run along home, Sakura. You need your sleep because it's pretty late now. Especially since you've got school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Hai. I have school tomorrow. and it is pretty late. I'll see you next Friday Mr. Hanashiya!" Sakura said while skipping off to the door. Well, Ouh! Actually she skipped right Into the door.  
  
"Ouch. Are you ok Sakura?" Mr. Hanashiya said with concern.  
  
"Itai. Hoooee.. Hai! I'm fine. I'm A-Okay! Good night! Mr. Hanashiya!" Sakura said loudly and happily as she opened the door and walked off into the night home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Awe. Home sweet home. Now I just need to head upstairs and fall right into bed. I'm so tired! ::Sigh:: What excitement for one night. Argh. and then there's school tomorrow. Well school I don't mind, but the play I do. I still have a job never the less in the school play as the prop and stage manager. Hoe. Well, I need to get to sleep or I won't get any at all. Time to say good night to myself. Good night. Sweet dreams.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yes! I finally finished chapter 2! All right! And it's a tiny bit longer too. ^.- You wouldn't believe how long I've been trying to type this up! Really and believe me on this. I've been working on this fic for one day, for 10 hours!!!! Yup and it's already 3:12am too. @______@ I had a lot of writer's block. Told you I was a real blockhead. -______- I hope you liked it. I hope, I hope, I hope! It was a bit boring though, ne ;_______; really borring probably. I'm sorry, but I had to tie it in with the singing thing mentioned from chapter 1. I didn't realize it'd take that much of a chapter to get the singing all finished and done with. I'll try my best to make the chapters more interesting and also.. Never fear! Syaoran is here! Well, he's gonna show up real soon. ^.- I'll try my best to get the next chapter up real soon. Please review!  
  
Time for a Sweets Question: What's Kinomoto Sakura's birth date?  
  
Thought I'd go on something a bit easy. ^^;; Ooh! I got a surprise for you guys! If I get lots of reviews, I'll have chapter 3 up the next day! But if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll still post up chapter 3 for you guys! ^^;; Hehe.. Isn't that a great deal? Haha. You guys deserve it anyways because I haven't updated in forever. Till next time! ~Sweetpea 


End file.
